In the field of smart televisions, a great variety of applications, such as video applications, user installed applications, system built-in applications or physical signal source, etc. run on the television. When the applications are running on the television, notifications of all types tend to be pushed by the applications, such as, system application notifications, background-recommended notifications, physical signal source-associated notifications, etc., and the notifications are displayed on the television screen. According to the notifications displayed on the television screen, a user can be informed of basic contents of the notifications.
In relevant technologies, the display time of notifications of different types are typically preset according to an empiric value, and display durations of the same type of notifications are equal. When the notification display time reaches a preset display duration, the notification will disappear automatically. If interested in a displayed notification, the user can check specific contents of the notification when the notification is displayed by inputting contents of a notification-checking instruction. If not interested in a currently displayed notification, the user can wait for the notification to disappear automatically, or cancel display of the notification via inputting a notification-cancellation instruction into a remote controller. However, the display time of the same type of notifications is fixed in relevant technologies.